Duty Bound
by SaarTalan
Summary: When two lovers are ruled by their sense of Duty, what will be the outcome? Please tell me if you think I should continue. On Hiatus 'till I write a few chapters ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_Any and all grammatical errors are mine and mine alone._

**Disclaimer: Hawke and Arishok are property of Bioware and all others affiliated with them. I'm just letting my weird mind run away with them. **

**Duty Bound**

Coming to conscious slowly to feel the large, rough textured but Incredibly gentle hand tracing patterns on her stomach Bianca Hawke smiled softly at the positively Gigantic form behind her, still buried in her most intimate of places. "Arishok, this is to be the last time, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." came the smooth commanding baritone that rumbled through her with a twinge of sadness. "Tomorrow... Tomorrow we may become enemies, because of our duty to our peoples'. I have been.. Hoping that you would submit to the Qun and become one of our Viddethari, Kedan."

Slowly and carefully disengaging from the Arishok she sat up with her hands on his chest for balance all the while. "Arishok... Ask me once more Tomorrow when I come with the Guard Captain.. My answer.. My will.. May finally give in after what could happen in the morning." Raising a hand in the air, Bianca let a small, sad smile grace her face "No, I cannot tell you yet.. But I will tomorrow afternoon. But for the meanwhile, until dawn... Let us put our duties to the edge of our minds; For I feel that tomorrow shall be a trying day."

The Arishok hummed in agreement and all that would be heard until dawn from that room, would be murmurs and the slap of skin on skin.

**A.N. well, this is officially my first ever story, one-shot or otherwise. Should I make a follow-up one-shot, or expand this as a story in a sequel? Please tell me any opinions, flames or otherwise. It actually took a little over half an hour, it would have taken less but I kept getting conflicted about how to go about this. And I also give Hawke an un-informed name (when i had named her, I hadn't yet know anything of Varric) that quite frankly amuses me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Any and all grammatical errors are mine and mine alone._

**Disclaimer: Hawke and Arishok are property of Bioware and all others affiliated with them. I'm just letting my weird mind run away with them.**

**Duty Bound**

Signing quietly Bianca looked up at the gates to the Qunari compound for the second time in twelve hours. "Hawke, we should hurry. Those fugitives think to hide themselves among the Qunari without repercussions." With a twitch of her eye Bianca nodded her head without a word. With yet another sigh she walked up the steps and nodded at the Karashok to her left.

"The Guard seeks entrance to your compound to speak with your Arishok." "You are expected, but you may not proceed with such numbers that you have." The Karashok replied tonelessly to Avelines' brusque demand. "Aveline, you do not need your guard, only Fenris, Varric and myself should go within. Guard Captain or not Aveline, you go in with us or we do not accompany you at all." After a few moments of silence came Avelines' terse reply of "Very well Hawke." And with that the of them proceeded to walk through the compound to the bottom of the steps leading to the Arishoks' dais.

"Shanedan Hawke." The Arishok greeted Bianca. "Shanedan Arishok." Bianca gave a respectful nod. "My companion the Guard-Captain seeks an audience with you of an official matter." Bianca spoke with a twinge of amusement in her voice. "Speak, Basra." Came the Arishoks' some-what annoyed voice.

"Arishok, I am here to address the matter of two elves who have recently… Converted to the Qun. They are charged with the murder of one of my Guardsmen as of two days ago." With a look of annoyance upon his face the Arishok stood up and moved down the steps from his dais to stand a couple feet in front of the annoying guardswoman and motioned for the apparent 'culprits', two young elves to step out of the shadows. "These Viddethari are your supposed 'Criminals' Basra, ask them of their apparent crimes."

The elder elf spoke up first "The guard that we killed, he raped and murdered our sister!" "For no reason other than boredom and being a sadist." Chimed in the younger of the two brothers. "Aveline! Is this true?" Bianca asked feeling quite irritated at her friend. With an almost embarrassed cough Aveline replied "I was not informed of this, so I would not know. All I was told that two elves from the Alienage killed one of my guardsmen in cold blood with no provocation." With a twitch of her eye, Bianca sighed quietly and looked up at the sky as if to say 'Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?'

"None the less Arishok, I at least need to take them in for an interrogation. And in self-defense or not, they should not have resorted to murder. Instead they should have come to myself or one of my senior Guardsmen that are known to be trustworthy and fair." With a glare towards the Guard-Captain the Arishok turned his head to address Bianca. "Hawke, what would you do in my place? Would you give these Viddethari that I am duty-bound to protect over to those who would likely cause harm to them?"

After taking a deep breath and releasing it, Bianca slowly and deliberately walked forward a few steps to the Arishoks' side and turning around to face her companions while simultaneously pulling her hair into a loose bun. With a gasp Avelines' eyes focused in upon the two rectangular earrings made of gold hanging from her left ear that was normally covered by her hair.

"Aveline I love you like a sister but I cannot condone two innocents being condemned for something they did. Your Guardsmen did not show their sister any mercy and that did not call for any to be shown to him. Tell me sister, why do you continue to defend this city? What is in it that is so precious to you other than Ser Donnic and our companions?" she asked; desperately trying to understand her friend.

"B-Bianca? What is going on? What do you mean by this?" Aveline managed to stutter out in confusion at her friend and the sister of her heart. "Aveline, what is left in this city worth protecting? Those who are down-trodden and destitute would be taken care of as is the way of the Qun. There would be no over-lords holding their status over you and your fellows."

After a few seconds of gaping at Bianca; Aveline managed to reply slowly. "It is my duty to the Viscount and my post to prote- "Aveline was not able to continue for the Arishok had interrupted her with a growl of anger.

"Duty? You know nothing of duty Basra!" But he did not continue, as Bianca had laid a calming hand upon his arm in hopes that he would not lose himself to his rage at her friend. "Aveline, if your duty is to protect those of this city, you are losing sight of that! You are becoming misguided sister! You protect those who can make the best lies and you damn the innocents who have done nothing."

"This city would benefit from the Qun, everyone has a place and a role in the Qunari culture and there is stability in the Qun. If you were to convert your role in life would not change! Aveline, you would likely be Ben-Hassrath or Sataareth just as I, Fenris would be Sten and Varric would be Vashkata. Anders would be separated from Justice with no recollection of the past few years and Merrill would not face retribution for what she has done in the name of preserving the history of her people as it would be understood."

"And what of Bethany? Would she as well as Anders and Merrill be chained as all Saarebas in the Qun and their tongues cut out and mouths sewn shut? Would you subject your sister and friends to that?" Aveline spat out angrily. "Aveline… Not all Saarebas have their tongues cut out and mouths sewn shut. Both Anders and Bethany are accomplished Healers and their talents are best accomplished with their mouths unharmed. Merrill? She is an Elvhen mage and a practitioner of her history and culture and would likely be allowed to continue, she is only a user of blood magic out of necessity not malicious intent. She is not an abomination and would not be punished for allowing a Demon to reside in her soul and body as there isn't one."

"Hawke! I'm sorry I'm late but that sorry bastard had me chasing him all around the under-city for his worthless hide." Came the voice of the rather late Pirate Captain. Everyone in the courtyard turned to look at Isabela pointing over her shoulder at the man at the gate trussed up like a Solstice-Day nug. After taking a breath Isabela approached the Arishok and held out the Tome in her hands "Vashkata reporting Arishok, I come bearing the Tome that the Dathrasi stole at the behest of the one I was ordered to 'follow'." The pirate said as she gave the Tome to the Arishok.

"Err sorry if there is any damage, I tried to keep it from being damaged when I was chasing him, but I cannot be sure if he kept it in perfect condition after he took it." Isabela said somewhat sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. As she held her head to the side, it became clear why the woman hadn't been killed when she stepped through the gate and had referred to herself as Vashkata – she had an earring similar to the two that Bianca now had in her own left ear, as it swung into view from under her hair.

With a nod towards the woman the Arishok carefully handed the Tome to the Kithshok to his left to take carefully to the Ashkaari who had accompanied the Antaam for just that reason. "Vashkata, this one expects a detailed report of how exactly you retrieved the Tome." With that, Isabela nodded and sat on the steps by Bianca's feet to catch her breath from carrying the Dathrasi through the city while keeping the Tome from further damage.

"W-What is going on here?" Aveline said rather confusedly. After looking to her Arishok for confirmation, Isabela started her explanation.

"Well, firstly I was never following the orders of Castillon. I am Vashkata, known to you as Isabela. I was ordered to don the guise of a Pirate Captain as a safe-guard before the negotiations for the Tome began those few years ago. As part of my act I was to… Don the mask that you all know as Isabela, Pirate Captain and shameless whore. It was a deep-cover mask that I've spent years in as to gain enough of a reputation that Castillon would choose myself and my crew to 'Escort' the Tome into Tevinter hands. Hawke has been aware of this for approximately two weeks when I gave the Arishok a report in front of her at his behest." When Isabela stopped to take a breath Bianca chimed in "Yep! I got these the next day." She pointed to her golden earrings.

Before Aveline could say a word however, Varric and Fenris - who had been quite forgotten about by said Guard-Captain – stepped forward. "Arishok, myself and the Mahtabas known as Varric have discussed this and after some misgivings on his part, we have agreed to convert to the Qun." Spoke Fenris having been elected speaker by Varric because of his knowledge of the Qun.

After a moment's thought the Arishok nodded his head and the two stood behind Isabela – who had stood back up after her small speech – on the step above her. At that, Avelines' shoulders seemed to sag for a moment before she looked towards the Arishok. "You are planning on taking control of Kirkwall, aren't you?" After seeing the Arishoks' nod Aveline continued.

"If you wait an hour and allow Vashkata Isabela and Hawke to accompany myself, I will head to the keep ahead of you telling the Guardsmen to fall back to the Barracks for an important meeting to avoid needless blood-shed. If they ask who is to guard the streets, I will tell them that the Knight-Commander is sending her Templars to 'Guard' the streets and that they shouldn't tarry behind. I should be able to get them to follow myself and the others to the keep in a small brigade seeing as there are minimal guards during the day and I Am their Captain after all."

Bianca got a grin that seemed to go from ear to ear once she heard her sisters' declaration and seen her Arishoks' nod of assent. "Technically speaking Aveline, you won't be lying. Well other than the part about the Templars anyway. There Will be a meeting and you Can ask your guardsmen if they will convert peacefully. I'm sad to sad that those who do Not will either be killed if they try to fight or they will be subjected to Qamek if they do not willingly convert. There is no waste in the Qun just as there is no tolerance to betrayal."

At that Aveline nodded sadly before she replied "Then I can only hope that the guards comply willingly." "Especially Donnic?" Isabela asked rather slyly. At that remark everyone could see the slight blush upon Avelines' cheeks before it receded. "Vashkata Isabela, I do believe you're retaining part of your mask." Aveline said with a tone that seemed to be pouting. "On the contrary, the joking is part of who I am. Not all Qunari have to put up the guise of emotionless soldiers all the time. The one view of our culture that you have seen is the militaristic one." Isabela said with a happy grin upon her face the whole time.

"Girls, please no arguing! Save it for After the important meeting with Avelines' Guard, yes?" Bianca said rather exasperatedly. 'And here I was hoping that was One thing that would end after Isabela dropped her guise.. Ah well. Meravas.' And with that, Isabela and Hawke stood behind Aveline and followed her out the gates towards the Keep after getting the Arishoks permission to leave.

Those in the compound could hear the irritated act of the Guardswoman as she slid into the act as annoyed Guardswoman told her guards to separate and gather the guards posted through the docks and to meet her had the keep after giving her explanation of why and who was to guard the docks.

**An; Wells, what do you think? Good, bad, what? Please tell me your opinions! I would of gotten this out sooner, but the plot bunny ran away a few times. (Or it was kidnapped by my baby sister.. I'm not sure which.) ^.^ byees. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Any and all grammatical errors are mine and mine alone._

**Disclaimer: Hawke and Arishok are property of Bioware and all others affiliated with them. I'm just letting my weird mind run away with them.**

**Duty Bound**

"Honestly Aveline, calm down. This isn't your first speech to your men, you needn't be so nervous Sister." Came the exasperated voice of Bianca. "I know, but… This is so important Bi, you know that better than I myself do." Said the slightly worried voice of the Guardswoman. "Honestly!" interrupted Isabela; "Your being melodramatic Lady Man-Hands, you don't need to worry. Even I know you will do fine. Are myself and Hawke to guard the Viscount while you're in the meeting with your Guards?"

"Yes, you are and you're going to deal with it slattern. Must you continue to joke about my hands?" Aveline said rather exasperatedly at the supposed pirate. "Hmmm.. Yes, yes I must!" Isabella answered rather cheekily. "Ah, not to interrupt Captain, but what exactly is this meeting about?" came the inquiring voice of one of said Captains' guards. "Brennan, you know protocol. You will be informed just as everyone at the meeting. Just know that it is rather important." "Yes Captain. May I enquire as to how long it will be until the Templars arrive at our posts?" Brennan asked, voicing the concerns of her fellow guardsmen.

"Well, Knight-commander Meredith informed me when I gave her Avelines' message that they would be arriving about ten minutes after you and your fellow Guards vacated your posts, starting with the Dock-Guards." Bianca cheerfully informed Brennan and her fellow guardsmen. "Thank you Messer Hawke. Would it be too presumptuous to think that the meeting is to have something to do with the Qunari however?" Guardswoman Brennan asked cautiously.

"Honestly Brennan? No it is not presumptuous at all, and you are indeed correct. It is an incredibly important matter, which would be why Messer's Hawke and Isabela will be guarding the Viscount. I know this seems somewhat.. Treasonous? But lately Meredith seems to be becoming somewhat.. un-hinged and it is obvious to her own Templars. That is to be kept within this group understood? If I hear one word of it anywhere I will know who to talk with." Aveline said with a bit of amusement in her rather stern tone. "Yes Guard-Captain!" the guards chorused perfectly in sync.

By now the group was somewhat large- fifteen guards had followed them and the other twenty-five had been sent to the Keep already with orders to gather those that they find en-route to the keep and to move the nobles already inside of the Keep to the rather large anti-chamber where an innumerable amount of important meetings has been over the centuries since the Keep had been created. As they ascended the final flight of stairs leading into the Keep Aveline fidgeted slightly at the thought of what she was about to do- an action only noticed by her long-time friends and companions. Once they were inside Aveline ordered her Guards to gather those in the keep in the Barracks and to not come out for any reason- just for the fact that if any of her Guards did not attend that meeting, they would not be very happy.

As Aveline, Bianca and Isabela climbed the steps towards the Viscounts' office Hawke laid her hand upon Avelines' shoulder in silent assurance. Bolstered by her friends' support she straightened her back imperceptibly and nodded slightly and moved confidently towards where Seneschal Bran was conversing with the Guards outside the Viscounts' office. "Seneschal Bran, Guards, I hope you are having a well enough day so far? Guards, you are to report to the barracks straight away understood? Your posts will be taken care of by Messer's Hawke and Isabela."

"Excuse me Guard-Captain! The Viscount needs more security than a pirate and a deep-roads explorer! And furthermore-" at that point the Seneschal was cut off by a some-what irked Guard-Captain. "Seneschal Bran! That is quite enough, I trust Hawke and Isabela with my life and that of every single person under my protection! I assure you that they are most assuredly of adequate skill to guard yourself and the Viscount." Aveline said somewhat frostily, secretly enjoying the startled and irritated look on Brans' face at being talked to like he was a child.

Behind Seneschal Bran where he couldn't see it was quite clear that the Guards posted outside the Viscounts' study were trying to keep from making too much noise with their armor while laughing silently at the talking-down he had gotten. After they had gotten their humor well in-hand they saluted their Captain and walked towards the barracks ignoring Brans' indignant sputtering that they 'Damned well better get back here or be charged with insubordination and sentenced two weeks in the dungeon'- a comment that did Not name their Captain happy at all.

"Seneschal Bran! If you dare threaten any of my Guards like that again for following my orders I will string you up by your toes from the Gallows for a day and I Will do it with permission from the Viscount and Knight-Commander!" Aveline said angrily with a glare that would melt steel and if possible burn down the Gallows if glares could do such a thing. "Ah-Um-Err… I didn't mean it like that?" Bran managed to squeak out hunching in on himself like it could possibly help at all.

"Excuse me, Guard-Captain, Seneschal? Perhaps you two could continue this in the Barracks and Aveline could start the debriefing? The Templars should be here as extra back-up within minutes, I assure you Seneschal that both myself and Isabela are more than adequate protection until they arrive." Hawke interjected before things could get too far and Aveline actually decided to kill Bran then and there damning any consequences. "I will step inside to inform the Viscount of this change after you are gone- no need to bother him with petty squabbles hmm?" Hawke said somewhat exasperatedly as she found that Aveline was taking her role a little Too seriously.

After that the Seneschal nodded and Aveline rolled her eyes behind his back since he left for the barracks a moment before she too followed him out the door and down to the barracks. "Honestly Isa, you would think Aveline a child with the way those two act sometimes" Bianca murmured to Isabela getting a nod in return. Sighing quietly Bianca turned around and opened the Viscounts' door and walked in.

"Excuse me Ser? Guard-Captain Aveline needed to pull all the Guards back to the Barracks for an extremely important meeting, and myself and my companion Isabela" at that she pointed behind her where Isabela could be seen facing the door to the entrance hall " are to guard you until the Templars arrive. All I know about the meeting is that it is about the Qunari and that everyone is to be told immediately. Also I was told to tell you that Aveline requests you stay in your study until the meeting is over, for security reasons of course." She managed to get out all in one breath after bowing slightly to the Viscount and internally hoping that the Arishok would not take much longer to arrive- it had taken them a little over an hour to reach the keep because of having to search for the out-of the way patrols on the way there.

"Hello, Messer Hawke. I thank you for the information and I agree to staying in my study- mostly because I have too much work to be wandering around the Keep at this moment. Did the meeting with the Arishok go well or is that the reason Aveline is in the meeting with her Guards? Also I wish to thank you both for taking time out of your day to guard an old man like myself when you both likely have much better things to be doing." The Viscount managed a smile towards her with that last sentence but it was easy to see that he was worried about the meeting that Aveline was having- and from the lack of out-cry coming from the Barracks it was easy to conclude that it was going well so far in the mind of the effervescent Hawke.

"Ah, well Messer I believe the meeting went well, and in a round-about way yes it is the cause of the meeting but I assure you it is nothing bad. You are very welcome however and we do not mind at all, after all we hadn't planned on the meeting going so well… Truthfully both myself, Aveline and out companion Isabela had expected a fight out of the meeting to be truthful, and we are extremely glad that there isn't one. However it was brought to Avelines' attention by the Arishok that some of her Guards were acting rather… inappropriately towards the Qunari and that is part of the reason why she is having this meeting. Also, Aveline will be having a meeting with Knight-Commander Meredith later on tonight about any misconduct of her Templars and we are quite sure that the Knight-Commander was unaware of these happenings. However, the Arishok was willing to let the matter go as long as those responsible are punished accordingly and truthfully both myself and Aveline are glad for that." Bianca said somewhat cheerily in hopes of putting the Viscount at ease with her speech she made up on the spot.

"As am I my dear, it makes me glad that the Arishok is willing to forgive those actions and not damn the whole for the actions of a few. It was because of you things ended so well, wasn't it? The Arishok seems to respect you, which astonishes' me because I wasn't aware that women who fight were capable of earning his respect, something that I am quite glad that it is you as I believe many of those in this city would do horrible things with that respect. Would it be possible for us to talk at a later time my dear? As much as I would love to not do this paper work, it must be done… Truthfully I'm almost ready to believe that it is able to breed like rabbits…" the Viscount seemed to mutter the last sentence to himself with a small twitch of his eye.

"Certainly Messer, I would be glad to speak with you at another time. I shall leave you to your paper work, however if I may suggest? Possibly get an assistant to deal with the petty matters from the nobles such as idiotic requests and such? It would likely cut down a great deal on your stress and could be amusing to see your assistant going through them marking negatives for the truly idiotic requests." Bianca managed to get out without a laugh though there was a perpetual smile on her lips. "Hmm.. I never actually thought of that before! My thanks my dear, I do believe that would be the perfect thing.. however I do believe I will have to do that at a later date then seeing as the Seneschal is in Avelines' meeting. Goodbye Messer Hawke." The Viscount said seeming much happier at her suggestion as she nodded her goodbye and backed out the door before closing it behind her.

With a nod of her head Bianca pointed out to Isabela to walk with her towards the door to the Entrance Hall to keep an eye out for the Arishok and so they could talk without the cowardly old man known as the Viscount wouldn't overhear them talking. "Honestly Isabela! I could FEEL his dirty old eyes raking up and down my form and now I wish to take a hot bath… Bah, how Can you take that Isa? If I went around dressed as you do the population of Kirkwall would be halved within days." Bianca said with a shiver wishing whole-heartedly that her armor was as bulky as Avelines' seeing as they were both warriors- though Bianca preferred two-handed swords quite happily.

Chuckling quietly Isabela gave Bianca a small hug "It's not that bad after a while, you learn to picture their deaths slowly and painfully in your mind and put on a smile when its important people. When its morons on the street or in a bar? Just hit them over the head with the flat of your blade. Anyway, I am just glad that my name is Isabelle not Isabela…Though it is not much of a difference is it?" the newly revealed Isabelle said cheerily.

With a shake of her head and a small laugh Bianca grinned at the sister of her heart. "I hope Arishok gets here soon… I do not relish that old lecher peeking at our asses if it takes much longer.. I can hear him moving towards the door shh!" and with that, they were instantly in either side of the door mere moments before the Viscount opened it. "Messer?" Hawke said curiously.

"Ah, ladies could I trouble you with a request? The Guard-Captain needs to come to my study right away, would one of you be able to fetch her immediately?" the annoying old man asked. "Yes Messer, would you please go back into your study now Messer? You are making it somewhat nervous for me Ser, the Templars have not yet arrived and while we are skilled, we would not be able to guard you very well from a persistent assassin that might be in the Entrance Hall if they have a bow and arrow and you are sticking your head out the door." Bianca said some-what exasperatedly and watched as the flustered Viscount retreated back into the study and listened to him walk away from the door to his desk after the door was closed. "You heard him Isa dear, do go get Aveline yes? The meeting should be over by now and any of those with mal-content should have been locked in rooms." Bianca managed to get out without a laugh at what she just said.

"Yes, I guess I will. Just so you know, I will laugh if the old lecher comes back out to stare at your arse." Isabelle said sarcastically. "You wound me sister! Off you go girlie, no stopping to tease the peons if they are back to their stations." Came the amused reply from the effervescent one as Isabelle walked away pouting slightly towards the Barracks. After a minute Bianca hear the sound of the great Entrance Hall doors opening and perked up slightly when she looked out the doorway and saw her Arishok and the accompanying Kossith as well as Fenris and Varric.

**An: I feel slightly evil for the cliffy.. don't kill me? I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner but between school and helping baby-sit my baby sister, I'm going nuts with no free time. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter out in a week or so, I'm already working on it just be warned, things will get somewhat.. crazy next chappie. Bai baii! Please R&R , Truth out. (insert silly face and peace symbol lol)**


End file.
